Crossroads
by Elmy
Summary: Life has continued to be a challenge for Vicki since that fateful deep dark night. Trying to live a normal life she continues to keep her true feelings hidden. Can our favorite trio form new alliances and work together to defeat Astaroth? A BtVS Xover!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hi Everyone! I've been on hiatus for a while, busy with my so-called life. I finally started a new story but I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it yet so you'll have to be patient with me if my chapter updates take a little while.

It's not going to be smut heavy like my usual stories (sorry) and it will be a crossover fic (but I'll leave it a surprise as to what show I am crossing with). Hope you like the first installment.

* * *

Victoria Nelson laid in her bed, staring at the night-time shadows that flickered across her apartment ceiling - a variety of lines and shapes that moved to-and-fro as light bounced up from traffic on the street below.

She closed her eyes as strong masculine hands roamed under the bed sheets and over her thighs, sighing quietly as lips placed gentle kisses across her belly. Vicki moved her hands over the body that was attempting to pleasure her beneath the blankets. Strong. Firm. Attentive. Gentle. She allowed herself to be taken on the ride as her lover's fingers and mouth caressed and tormented her, driving her mercilessly to the point of no return. With her back arched Vicki whimpered in pleasure, biting down on her lip to muffle her cries.

As she gasped for air Vicki could only think of him. Henry Fitzroy - the vampire with the piercing blue eyes and locks of curly, brown hair. She was suddenly racked with a sense of guilt. Wiping her brow she squeezed her eyes closed then blinked repeatedly in an attempt to shrug off the dream-like haze that clouded her mind.

Her lover emerged from under the covers, a proud smile on his face as he navigated his way up the length of her body.

"See Vick.... told you I'd do most of the work, and I'm only just getting started." Detective Mike Celluci gave Vicki a sly grin as he propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his body to hers.

"Well I did tell you if you wanted it, you'd have to work for it." Vicki teased.

"Story of my life when it comes to you." he retorted.

Vicki let out a quiet laugh. It felt like old times with Mike - reminiscent of years prior when they were partners in the police force, when she still had good eyesight, and long before she had ever met Henry Fitzroy.

She smiled up at the detective, and began to wonder how her life had come full circle, and yet at the same time she secretly questioned if this was actually the life she was supposed to be living.

Vicki wrapped her arms around Mike and pulled him closer. Her subconscious mind uncontrollably began to imagine it was Henry's body pushing down on hers. She fantasized that it was vampire's lips pressing against her neck.

She inhaled deeply and attempted to swallow the guilt that rose from the pit of her stomach once more.

***

_SIX MONTHS PRIOR_

Vicki sat at the side of her mother's hospital bed. It felt as if her life had crumbled to pieces. Several months had passed since that fateful night when the demon Astaroth had possessed Father Raymond. It felt like a vast eternity since she had parted ways with Henry Fitzroy and Mike Celluci.

She had left Henry's apartment that awful night and taken herself home. She sobbed uncontrollably in a long hot shower that eventually ran cold. Emotionally drained she forced herself to crawl into bed where she quickly fell into a long and deep sleep. She would have slept for a week if not for the incessant ringing of her phone. It pulled her from the deep, dark, depression that threatened to settle in to her conscious mind.

_"Vicki, its Mom."_

_"Hey Mom.. sorry it took me so long to answer.. I was sleeping."_

_"I'm sorry honey, but I have something to tell you, and its not good."_

It was that phone call that shattered the last remaining threads of confidence that Vicki was desperately clinging to. Her mother had been diagnosed with a terminal brain tumour. From the time of the phone call to present the descent of the disease had been rapid and cruel. Despite attempts at radiotherapy, and a various doses of different drugs nothing seemed to keep the disease at bay. While Vicki's mom had tried to stay positive, eventually her mind began to deteriorate, followed swiftly by her ability to communicate then finally her motor functions started to fail all together.

Now as Vicki sat at her mother's bedside, she clutched tightly at her unresponsive hand. The room was darkly lit. The various hospital machines hummed quietly, trying to keep Vicki's mother comfortable as she teetered on the the brink of death. Vicki was determined to be with her when it happened - to say one last goodbye as her Mom took that final breath. The doctors weren't exactly sure when that would be, but they knew it would be soon.

Vicki was generally alone with her pain and grief. She'd made no efforts to reach out to Mike or Henry, but Coreen, her dedicated assistant, had been there for her - as much as Vicki would allow. Coreen had done her best to help try to keep their private investigation business afloat in Vicki's absence, but the funds eventually began to dry up. Coreen, much to her own disappointment had been forced to take on a new job - waitressing at a nearby diner. She would often bring food to her old boss, now friend, as she dutifully sat by her dying mother's side. Vicki generally scraped by, living on bare minimum she struggled to pay the rent. She was beyond caring about what seemed like such a trivial issue in context with everything else going on in her life. Getting evicted would just be like icing on the proverbial cake from hell.

Vicki wondered if she had said all she should have to her mom before she had slipped out of consciousness. Did she know how much Vicki loved her? Did she know how much she was appreciated? Vicki wanted to crucify herself for not spending more time with her mother.

_Goddamn Henry Fitzroy and his supernatural bullshit! I should have been focused on what's really important instead of chasing fucking demons! _

She began to cry again, lying her head against her mother's chest, her tears gradually soaking through the thin, cotton hospital sheets.

A soft voice whispered from the doorway behind her "Oh Vicki.... I can feel your pain and suffering."

Vicki lifted her head and turned towards the visitor to see the silhouette of Father Raymond - the demon Astaroth leaning against the door frame. Still dressed as a Catholic priest he toyed with a set of rosary beads in his left hand and held a bible in his right.

"_You!" _Vicki spat angrily. "_How dare you come here!"_

"Oh come now Victoria, no need to be nasty. I just came to pay my respects and see if your mother would like me to perform her Last Rites. I'm still new to this whole Catholic faith thing, but either way I'm sure I can help her soul cross over to the other side. I have a nice place for her in mind." He snickered quietly.

"Did you do this to her? Did you make her sick? _I swear to God.. if you..."_ Vicki's face was red with rage.

"Perhaps you _should_ swear to _God_." The demon interrupted her. "I can assure you this is _his_ work not mine." He wandered over to stand at the end of the bed as he casually flipped through Vicki's mother's medical chart. "You really shouldn't be soquick to blame the evil-doer every time something bad happens Vicki. A demon has feelings too you know."

"Get the hell out of here! Now!"

"Can I get you anything before I go? I feel so bad about how our last meeting ended. I would have loved to have stayed for a chat.. but well.. you all seemed so bent on trying to kill me."

"Get out! Get out! _Get out!" _Vicki screamed at him with clutched fists, sniffling back tears and huffing with pure fury.

Upon hearing the commotion a gruff male nurse entered the room "Is there a problem here?"

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I appear to have unintentionally upset Ms Nelson. I was only trying to offer my sympathies and support. I don't wish to cause any further pain so I will be on my way."

"I think perhaps that's best Father" the nurse replied, waving an arm behind the priest's back and ushering him from the room.

The demon spoke over his shoulder to Vicki as he began to leave the room,"Could you please give my regards to Mr Fitzroy? I really must pay him a visit one of these days...."

With a stern gaze Vicki watched the demon leave, she ground her teeth between deep intakes of breath, trying to calm her nerves. She was amazed by the pure audacity of his actions. Why did he have to approach her now? Here? After all these months? Obviously he knew she was already in pain, and wanted to take the opportunity to add salt to her already open wounds.

Vicki turned her attention back to her Mom, who was unfazed and unaware of the unwelcome visitor. Vicki sighed as she looked at her mother's frail body and colourless complexion. She reached out to brush her mother's hair from her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Vicki instinctively lept up and prepared to lash out, anticipating Astaroth's return. "I told you to leave!"

"_Whoah!_" Mike Celluci flinched and stepped back. "It's me Vicki."

The detective stood in the hospital room, dressed as if he'd come straight from work. He wore his usual black pants and cotton shirt with tie, overlayed with his creme coloured trench coat.

"Mike?" Vicki asked tentatively.

"I came as soon as I heard. I didn't know Vicki. I didn't know she was sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.... we.... you left...and I..." she fumbled with her words, still partly surprised at seeing him here.

"I'm here now." Mike paused for a moment. "Vicki are you OK?"

Vicki bit down on her bottom lip, shrugged then shook her head as a flow of tears began to stream down her cheeks. _"No"_ she replied, her voice wavering.

Mike reached out and took her in his arms, holding her close as he leaned his head atop of hers.

Vicki began to sob against Mike's chest, allowing herself to give in to the overwhelming feeling of weakness and despair that she'd been bottling up for months.

As she clung to the detective, she was reminded of some wise words her Mom had once shared with her. "_The people that matter most in this world will always be there for you when you need them Vicki." _

Now it seemed she knew the people that mattered in this world.

Mike Celluci had come back for her..... and Henry Fitzroy was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly Vicki began to realise that Mike had always been there for her. She had just never truly appreciated it until now.

***

As Mike began to quietly snore in the bed beside her, Vicki stared at the ceiling again and remembered that night in the hospital. Mike had indeed come back for her, and he had been by her side ever since. He was there when Vicki's Mom passed several days later, and he was there in the months that followed - holding her close whenever she needed to cry, suffering the blows and insults whenever she needed to lash out in anger.

Mike, in a half-asleep state rolled over and wrapped his arm around Vicki's, "I love you" he mumbled.

Vicki hesitated, then eventually replied, "I love you too Mike."

After everything he'd done for her, Vicki felt obligated to tell Mike what he wanted to hear. She loved him, but he deserved to be loved entirely and wholeheartedly, and Vicki wasn't sure that she did. She wanted to love him like a soul mate, and yet as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep Vicki Nelson was thinking about someone else.

_Henry. I miss you. I shouldn't.....but I do. _


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki sat in her office, sighing as she scratched her head and clicked through the list of unpaid invoices on the computer in front of her. "You'd think that clients would be so grateful for my services that they'd actually pay their bills in full." she muttered to Coreen.

"Well.. at least you manage to get them to pay half upfront." Coreen replied as she dusted a nearby bookshelf.

"Yeah.. but if it wasn't for the inheritance my Mom left me we'd have been kicked out of this office long before now, and you'd still be working at that diner." Vicki replied as she threw some papers to the other side of her desk.

She looked at her assistant, who had surprisingly matured quite a lot over the past year. Coreen had changed her appearance, abandoning the gothic attire for a more demure look. She was dressed in a calf-length, straight, black skirt, and a white collared shirt. Her hair was still long and dark, but it was neatly pinned at the top of her head.

Coreen shrugged and tugged at an amethyst crystal pendent that hung around her neck, "You _could_ take on just a few _special_ cases to help with the finances."

Vicki smiled, knowing that Coreen's unique personality and love of all things occult hadn't disappeared despite the change in dress. "We talked about this Coreen. I told Mike that when I came back to work there would be no more supernatural problem solving, no more demon hunting. I promised him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there aren't demon's out there to hunt Vicki. I can name one in particular."

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten about Astaroth." Vicki rubbed at the ever prominent tattoos on her wrists - the marks that made it practically impossible to forget about the demon.

"Sure seems like you have." Coreen muttered, slightly disgruntled, wiping down a book before sliding it back on the shelf.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping he'd forgotten about me." Vicki mumbled quietly.

"Well...... at least it's been all quiet on the evil front." Coreen suggested optimistically.

Vicki shook her head. "That's exactly what worries me. Maybe this is the calm before the storm. I just have this feeling that he's planning something.... something terrible."

"Never know... maybe Henry took care of it?"

Vicki glared at Coreen and snapped. "Henry is a coward who cares about no one but himself. I'm sure he's busy chomping down on a gorgeous blonde in a club in Vancouver somewhere."

"You don't know that for sure Vicki."

"Well he's not _here_ is he? ThatI _do_ know for sure." Vicki said bitterly, torn between a desperate need to see Henry again, and an overwhelming desire to despise him for leaving.

_Screw him! He made his choice. Why the hell should I care about someone who doesn't give a damn about me? _

***

Henry Fitzroy entered the crowded night club, scanning the venue for his next meal. As he glanced over the dance floor he realised how grateful he was for the generational change that had occurred over the last fifty years - especially for the introduction of women's liberation and the evolution of disco. It used to require so much effort to get physically close to the ordinary woman.

He could clearly remember his life in the late nineteen-fifties. While he'd often feed on the local prostitutes he'd also frequent the nearby diners and old-fashioned ice-cream shops. He'd make pleasantries with young women, pretending to sip chocolate shakes and eat french-fries while discussing Buddy Holly's latest hit record. Henry enjoyed the blood of the innocent women of the time, but they were the most difficult to lure into the back of his '56 Cadillac convertible. _I think you're swell, _he'd sheepishly tell them, then with a little added hypnotic charm they'd swoon and fall into his arms. He'd take what he needed, then drive them back home, sometimes with their innocence intact, sometimes not - but they were none the wiser that they'd ever met Henry Fitzroy.

Nowadays however, it seemed most women were _far_ from innocent. As Henry squeezed through the night club dance floor women sought _him_ out - their hands audaciously reaching out to graze his chest and grab his backside. Most were under the influence of drugs or alcohol, and it required little effort on his part to usher them into a darkened corner of the night club and gently nip at their necks. Their tainted blood was inferior, but once in his bed these women were far more brazen and vocal about their own sexual desires. Henry all too willing to meet those needs – he was an unselfish and attentive lover who always made sure to reciprocate.

_If only Vicki had given me the chance to show her exactly how attentive I can be._

Henry chastised himself. Why did he have to think of her now? Try as he might it seemed that he couldn't remove her from his thoughts. He had turned his back on her that night nearly a year ago, threatening to leave, yet here he was, still in Toronto. He had intended to go to Vancouver, he'd made the plans, and yet each night he found himself waiting for her – hoping she'd come running back into his arms spouting her true love for him.

Each night he waited and yet she never came, and as each morning approached he'd convince himself to give her more time. Eventually, as time passed Henry continued on his life, but remained forever curious as to what Vicki was doing with hers. Was she OK? Was she with Mike? He feared knowing the truth about her relationship choices, but found he was more concerned about her well-being. He wanted to know she was alive and well above all else.

Henry had discreetly tracked her down, finding himself filled with dread as he traced her scent to a nearby hospital. She was asleep, lying in bed next to an older female patient. He felt overwhelmed with guilt and a sense of despair for the women he loved as he realised that it was her mother lying close to death beside her. Late each evening he would enter the room, stroking Vicki's hair softly as she slept beside her mother. She'd often stir and shift in her sleep, but she remained unaware of his presence. Henry had felt it inappropriate to make himself known, not wanting to create additional stress in an already heart-wrenching situation.

As Vicki's Mom's death drew ever closer Henry had returned to the hospital room again. He was filled with selfish heartache upon finding Detective Celluci snoozing in an armchair next to the bed. Vicki was in his lap, asleep with her head against his shoulder.

Vicki wasn't alone. She didn't need him – clearly she had decided to spend that one lifetime with Mike after all. Henry quietly crept out of the hospital that night, vowing to never intrude in her life again. Even though it pained him greatly he forced himself to accept her choice and tried yet again to move on with his life without her.

Henry's existence returned to normal. His life was quiet and uneventful just as it had been prior to meeting Vicki. He'd scan the clubs and bars at night looking for a feed before working on artwork for his new series of graphic novels.

At tonight's club of choice Henry made his way through the gyrating crowd and ascended a stair case that led up to a balcony overlooking the entire expanse of the club. He took a seat and tried to tune out the terrible noise known as the current generation's choice of music_._ He perused the bevy of women sprawled around the club, ignoring the men that were trying their best to impress them.

A particular woman caught his eye, she was of average height with long, dark-blonde hair - mid to late twenties in age he guessed. She wore blue denim jeans and a tight black sweater. Strutting confidently into the club she scanned the faces in the crowd as if looking for someone in particular.

_She reminds me of Vicki. _

Henry smiled as he continued to watch her with fascination. The woman slinked through the dance floor before trying to stand discreetly at the bar. Again she looked around the room, but not yet up the balcony where Henry sat in the shadows. One by one courageous men would approach her. She'd look them up and down then speak to them, they'd shake their heads and she'd flippantly brush them off. Henry presumed she was waiting for a blind date to make his presence known.

After only ten minutes the woman appeared to grow impatient, shuffling her way back to the exit with a displeased expression.

Henry's got up and started to follow, curious to see if she met 'Mr Right' outside. He'd happily ease the damsel's distress when and if the opportunity presented itself.

Out on the brightly lit street her caught wind of her as she turned the corner at the end of the block. He shadowed her path, trailing her to an alleyway. Cautiously he entered the lane only to find it empty. As he turned to check behind him he was blind-sided - slammed against a brick wall with unnatural force, a wooden stake pressed to his chest. The blonde woman had him pinned.

Henry fangs descended, his eyes darkened as he growled at her, his fingers wrapped defensively around her neck _"Who are you?"_

She pressed the stake in harder, almost breaking the skin on his chest with its tip, forcing him to loosen his grip. "_What_, the _hell_ are _you_?"

"_Wait!_" A voice echoed down the alley. A pale, slender, red haired, woman raced towards them "Wait Buffy! He's the one we're looking for!"

The blonde woman's face loomed in closer to his, scrutinizing his appearance. "He sure as hell doesn't look like any vamp I've ever seen."

The redhead puffed to catch her breath as she reached them. staring at Henry inquisitively. "It's definitely him Buffy, but he's not evil, let him go."

"Christ. Another vampire with a soul? You've _got_ to be kidding me." Buffy stepped back and lowered her weapon.

Henry hissed at the women, _"I'll kindly ask you again, who are you?_"

"Relax Romeo. We're here to clean up the goddamn mess you and your girlfriend made."

* * *

Hope that even though you know what show I am crossing over with now that you'll still keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a brief detour from the alleyway outside the club....

Thanks for the reviews so far :)

* * *

Astaroth's patience was wearing thin as he sat inside in the dark church confessional at Toronto's St Andrew's Cathedral. He was growing tired of keeping up this priestly facade. Pulling back the black sleeve of Father Raymond Cascioli's shirt he looked at his watch squinting to see the time.

_Damn midnight confessions. It used to bring me so much joy hearing the sordid details of people's sinful lives. Now it bores me senseless. _

A parishioner stepped into the adjacent booth and cleared his throat. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned" said a meek male voice through the latticed divider.

Astaroth sighed in expectation of yet another mundane confession, "What is it my son?"

"I'm afraid I stole something Father."

Astaroth groaned loudly, "Oh please.. at least tell me you stole a wheelchair from a paraplegic or something slightly amusing."

"Err... no father," the parishioner's voice sounded slightly confused, "I stole some groceries from the supermarket."

Astaroth scoffed and shifted in his seat, "You thieved _groceries_?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry father..." the male voice stammered "I... I.. my family is hungry.. I haven't been able to provide for my family since I was laid off. I'm out of work you see."

"_Oh Christ_! The least you could have done is knock over a liquor store, made a nice sum of money and then taken your family out for a five course dinner. That would have been the proper thing to do."

"I don't understand Father! What penance should I pay for my crime? I beg you for forgiveness!"

The demon sighed again "Just get out of here will you. Come back when you've actually committed some sort of mortal sin that I might find more entertaining."

The parishioner fumbled and quickly escaped from the cubicle and ran from the church, another figure taking his place in the confessional.

"Hello Father" said a soft female voice.

"Well, come to confess have you? C'mon then, lets get it over with." Astaroth said nonchalantly.

"I've come to ask for forgiveness," the woman said sheepishly, "You see I sell my body for money."

The demon perked up, "You're a prostitute then?"

"Yes Father."

"Hmm well my dear, I'm afraid I must hear your confession in more intimate surroundings than this. I must ask you to follow me to the rectory."

"Are you sure Father? Is that appropriate?"

"A woman with your lack of moral fiber is concerned about appropriate behaviour?" Astaroth laughed. "Yes, yes, I must insist."

Astaroth stepped out of the confessional and opened the adjacent door to guide an attractive brunette past rows of church pews to a side doorway that led into the priest's private quarters.

He closed the door behind them and whispered in the woman's ear as he grabbed her ass and squeezed, "Y_ou've been a bad bad girl haven't you?_"

The woman gasped and then smiled as she began to realise the attractive, young priest's playful intentions. "I have Father. _Surely I must be punished_?"

Astaroth strolled to a nearby leather armchair took a seat before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly, "Then I suggest you get on your knees and start praying my dear."

The female parishioner grinned and strode over to where he was sitting, kneeling at his feet and licking her lips seductively. As she began to lower her head the rectory door flew open, an older grey haired priest barged into the room.

_"Father Cascioli! This is truly blasphemous!"_ the priest shouted.

"Oh relax old man," Astaroth replied, pushing the woman away as he stood and zipped his fly back up.

"Young woman, leave, now!" The priest ordered, the prostitute making a quick exit, uttering apologies in her wake.

Astaroth's intolerance for the man was increasing beyond the point of no return. He clenched his fists as he tried to fight the desire to kill. He would have slaughtered the entire clergy by now if not for the fact that he did want to draw unnecessary attention to his presence here.

"You've changed Father Raymond. Your behaviour these past months is simply not acceptable!" The older priest yelled, "The other clergy members and I will be insisting upon your excommunication. I must ask you to leave the church immediately."

The demon paced the floor as he clicked his tongue, "I can't allow that Father. I'm afraid I must stay close to the church."

"You have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry Raymond but you have condemned your soul to hell."

Astaroth stepped towards the priest then reached out and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him in the air, "Oh Father...my soul was condemned to hell long before your ancestor's ancestors walked this earth." He laughed loudly before continuing. "You know.. if you have grievances with me then I really do suggest you take them up with management."

The demon squeezed his hand tighter around the priest's neck, watching as his eyes filled with fear - enjoying the sight of the fragile old man struggling and choking for air - his legs flailing beneath him.

"Tell your boss that Astaroth says hello."

The priest's neck made a loud _crack_ before his body fell into an awkward heap on the cold stone floor.

Sighing again, Astaroth stood with his hands on his hips for a few moments, trying to decide what to do with the priest's body before eventually grabbing him by the ankles and dragging his body down the basement stairs.

_Soon! Soon the time will come, _Astaroth reminded himself_. _

_If only patience was a virtue known to demons._


	4. Chapter 4

Henry stepped away from the wall in the dark alley and distanced himself from the two women. He brushed cement remnants and dust from the shoulders of his brown leather coat then straightened his collar. Henry Fitzroy certainly did not appreciate being manhandled by a woman - at least not outside the bedroom. He ground his teeth with frustration before addressing the women again, "I'm afraid I have no girlfriend, nor do I have any understanding of this so-called _mess_ you speak of, so I suggest you expand on your answer. I will ask you for a _third_ time, _who are you_?"

Henry could have fled the alleyway in the blink of an eye, but it was not his style. Not to mention this attractive woman had piqued his interest.

Slipping her wooden stake into her back pocket the blonde woman reached out to offer Henry a handshake, "Buffy Summers, slayer, here to save the world."

Henry laughed and raised an eyebrow as he suspiciously shook her hand, "The vampire slayer, the chosen one - I've heard that myth many times. It's a great bedtime story."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Ignoring his comments she gestured to the redhead, "And this... is Willow."

Willow politely waved at him, "She's the slayer. I'm the witch."

With a watchful eye Henry cautiously paced in front of the women. "So.... _Buffy_.... _Willow_.... would you care to explain why you corned me in this alley and threatened to take my life?"

"You're Fitzroy right?" Buffy asked.

"_Henry_ Fitzroy to be precise, yes." He was growing more curious by the second.

Willow smiled and spoke quietly, "Our sources told us that a vampire by the name of Fitzroy and his female partner had inadvertently unleashed a demon - a demon who was planning to open a hell-mouth here in Toronto. We were told to come here tonight to track you down and get the additional information we needed to prevent it."

Buffy folded her arms and glared at him. "So _Henry_, you tell us, how are you and your girlfriend involved in this little plot to bring hell to earth huh?"

"Firstly, she is not my girlfriend. Secondly.. it's getting late and I need to feed before dawn. So unless either of you lovely ladies is willing to offer me a bite to eat I suggest we postpone this discussion until tomorrow night." Henry smiled mischievously

Buffy discreetly pulled the stake back out of her pocket and held it at her side, "If you think I'm letting you walk out of this alley to go and take a life you are sorely mistaken."

Henry moved in close to her. Reaching down he slipped his hand over hers and wrapped his fingers over the pointy end of the stake. He could hear Buffy's heart beating faster as whispered in her ear, "_Relax Juliet. _I'm not sure what type of vampire you think I am, but once I've fed from a woman I can guarantee she's still alive... _and desperately begging for more_."

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" Buffy responded quietly.

Henry smirked and stepped back, "Meet me back here at the club tomorrow night at ten o'clock."

"How do we know you're not trying to ditch us?" Buffy asked with her arms folded.

Henry sauntered down the alleyway back to the street as he yelled to them, "Trust me. I've got a soul remember?"

Buffy turned and looked at Willow, "Sheesh talk about avoidance. So Will, what do you think? _Should_ we trust him?"

Willow shrugged and then nodded, "My instincts say yes. I guess we'll wait and see if he's good to his word. If not... well I'm sure we can track him down."

As Buffy watched Henry Fitzroy disappear around the corner she shook her head and muttered in frustration, "_Grrrr....arrgh! _Why do all the soul-ridden vamps in this world have to be so freakishly attractive?"

***

Vicki browsed the fresh produce aisle at the grocery store. She sniffed and prodded a variety of fruits and vegetables before putting a small selection into her basket. She struggled to believe she was actually buying food to take home and _cook. _Feeling the pressure of her own mortality since losing her Mom to cancer, Vicki felt obligated to take better care of herself. She also developed a need to balance out the grief and loss with a degree of stability and normality. Mike was practically living at her apartment now, and the new version of their relationship seemed almost traditional and domestic.

Vicki realised she'd been staring endlessly at a ripe tomato in her hand when a voice broke her from the deep train of thought.

"Vicki? Vicki Nelson is that you?"

The voice belonged to Maria, a palliative care nurse from the hospital where Vicki's Mom had stayed. She was a little woman, in her late fifties with salt and pepper coloured hair. Filled with endless amounts of compassion, Maria had so tenderly cared for both Vicki and her Mom during those few long months at the hospital. Vicki put the tomato back on the shelf and walked towards her. "Maria, hi, it's so nice to see you!"

Maria reached out with a soft smile and clutched at Vicki's hand, holding it warmly. "How have you been?"

Vicki suddenly had to choke back the tears that began to well up at the feeling of the nurse's warm and sympathetic touch. "I'm doing OK. There have been a few tough times but it's getting better. I never got a chance to tell you - thank you for coming to the memorial service. I know my Mom really appreciated how much you did for her, for us."

Maria squeezed Vicki's hand a little harder "Oh Vicki, it was the least I could do. Your mother was a wonderful person. I only wish I had been able to meet her under better circumstances."

"Me too." Vicki replied quietly.

"And how is Coreen doing?" Maria asked, changing the subject.

"Oh Coreen is great, she's back working with me at the office."

"Such a lovely girl. And the Detective. Are you and he..?" Maria asked, curious but unsure whether she should broach the subject.

"Yeah Mike and I are still together. He's been wonderful through all of this." Vicki smiled.

The nurse nodded and smiled back. "Oh I'm so glad. Such a nice man, good looking too! Oh and what about that other young fellow?"

Vicki shrugged and looked at Maria confused, "Who?"

"Oh what was his name.. you know.. young man.. blue eyes...curly brown hair. I'd imagine the young girls would swoon all over him." Maria chuckled under her breath, "He'd sneak into the hospital late at night to sit with you and your Mom until dawn. I thought it was so sweet so I let the 'no visitors after eight rule slide'."

_"Henry?"_ Vicki's heart skipped a beat.

"Actually... come to think of it.. I never did ask his name." Maria scratched her head as she tried to remember. "Well I must get going. I've got a hungry family waiting for me at home. It really was nice to see you Vicki, and if you ever need to talk please do call me OK? You still have my number don't you?"

Vicki nodded and smiled. "I do. Thanks again Maria. I mean it."

"Any time." Maria replied before waving and heading towards the checkouts.

Vicki stood in the supermarket aisle feeling a little stunned. Was it Henry that Maria was referring to? Had he really been at the hospital? She slowly began to wonder if he'd actually left town at all. Was he still in Toronto after all this time? Why would he come to the hospital but not speak to her?

_Damn it woman stop obsessing! You're with Mike now. Don't go messing up a good thing! _

Vicki took a deep breath as the knot in her stomach began to tighten.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry sat opposite the slayer and her friend on a cozy couch in a relatively quiet section of the club. Having just finished telling them about the events that had occurred over the last two years he watched Willow sip a glass of red wine as Buffy drank soda through a straw. He had told them about meeting Vicki, the incidents with Norman and to the time where Astaroth had possessed both Coreen and Father Raymond. He had omitted the details regarding his true feelings for Vicki, and any potential relationship that they may have had.

"So where do you think Astaroth is now?" Buffy asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." he replied.

"That's a little careless and childish don't you think?" Willow asked with a frustrated expression.

"I'm over four-hundred-and-eighty years old. Nothing I do can be classed as childish. It's simply called self preservation." Henry replied indignantly.

"Sounds more like being a coward if you ask me." Buffy suggested.

Henry stood up defiantly and began to leave. "Look I told you ladies what you wanted to know. I'll be on my way now. Good luck to you both."

"So I guess we'll go and have a chat with Vicki now huh?" Buffy called out quietly.

Henry turned around and rushed back to the slayer. His eyes were black as he threatened her with sharp fangs. "You will leave her out of this. If you want to fight this battle then that's your business but you will _not_ involve Victoria Nelson _am I clear_?"

Buffy shoved Henry away from her, forcing him into a sitting position back on the couch. "Look here Fitzroy.. she's involved in this. We were told to speak to her and that's _exactly_ what we are going to do."

"_No!_ I will tell you whatever you need to know, but I refuse to let you threaten her safety. I will help you if I must but only if you promise to leave her be."

"Fine. We'll leave her alone. For now." Buffy ground her teeth in frustration.

Willow finished her glass of wine and stood up. "C'mon Buffy we should go. I really need to get started on researching this Astaroth demon."

Henry stared back at the slayer, refusing to drop his gaze as they both stood and circled one another.

Buffy eventually huffed then picked up her coat and began to walk away. "How do we get in touch with you?"

Reluctantly Henry pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and stepped over to Buffy. Grabbing her hand he opened her palm and scribbled his address and phone number on her skin. "There."

Buffy quivered a little upon the feel of his hand against hers and the tickle of his pen on her skin. She stared at his writing then clenched her fist and walked away, giving him one last indignant stare.

Henry's jaw twitched as he watched the slayer leave. The woman infuriated him.

_Just like Vicki._

***

It was late afternoon as Detectives Kate Lam and Dave Graham stepped out of the car and began to approach St Andrew's Cathedral. They walked up the set of concrete stairs before reaching a solid timber doorway.

Dave broke out in a sweat. "I don't think I should go in."

"What the hell are you talking about Dave?" Kate replied.

"Churches.. they creep me out. I'm afraid I might spontaneously combust or something if I try to walk through the front door."

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed the door open and stepped inside "You coming or not?"

"I dunno Kate..priest's don't like me. They can tell just by lookin' at me that I've broken that _'thou shall not cheat_' rule."

She shook her head. "You need to get over it. Seriously Dave... I wonder about you sometimes."

Dave scratched his head. "Why couldn't you bring Celluci instead of me?"

With her hand on one hip Kate glared at Dave. "Because you were with me when dear old Mrs Murphy came in begging us to see why her beloved Father Santorio hadn't shown up for Mass yesterday."

"Yeah but Crowley's gonna hand us our asses on a plate for not following protocol.. the dude hasn't even been missing for fourty-eight hours yet. Besides.. the old lady was clearly a fruit-cake." Dave chuckled, "She reminded me of my grandma."

"Come on.. well be in and out in five minutes. What Crowley doesn't know won't hurt her. Think of it as a community service."

Dave shook his head, wiped his brow and entered the church, "Yeah well.... I _did_ my fair share of community service when I was sixteen."

Kate smirked, "Knowing what you are like as an adult... I dread to think what you got up to as a teenager."

The cathedral was eerily quiet and empty. Sunlight streamed through the majestic stained-glass windows. An altar at the front of the church was lined with candles that flickered in the breeze as it wafted through the front door. Their footsteps echoed against the marble floor as the detectives walked through the giant hall.

Dave whispered quietly, "See... creepy... told you."

"S_hhh.. be quiet Dave._" Kate whispered back while elbowing him gently in the gut. "Show some respect."

"Why?" Dave scanned the room. "It sure don't look like we're disturbing anyone."

A side door opened and a priest walked towards the two detectives. "Hello there.. I'm Father Cascioli. Can I be of some assistance?"

Kate smiled politely and pulled out her badge. "I'm Detective Lam with the Toronto P.D. This is Detective Graham. We're wondering if we can speak to Father Santorio?"

The priest clutched his hands tightly in front of him. "I'm afraid Father Santorio isn't here right now. Is there something wrong?"

Dave put his hands in his pockets. "No, no, this is not actually official police business. We just wanted to confirm his whereabouts."

"He had to leave town unexpectedly. His brother fell ill I'm sorry to say." The priest shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Kate stared at Father Cascioli, her instincts told her the young, attractive priest was lying. "Do you have an address or phone number where we can reach him?"

The priest was quick to respond. "He didn't leave one unfortunately.....but I'd be happy to take a look through his desk later and see if I can track one down. "

Dave looked around the empty church again, "So is there anyone else that uh...works here?"

"Yes, there is Father Bennett and Father Donnelly. We also have a few volunteers."

Kate scribbled their names on a notepad. "Can we speak to them?"

Father Cascioli shook his head. "The other clergy members have taken a trip to meet with the Cardinal in Quebec. They won't be back for several days." He gestured around the room "As you can see I am the only one here right now."

Kate closed her notepad and put it in her pocket before taking out a business card and handing it to the priest. "If you manage to find a phone number, or if you hear from Father Santorio please give me a call."

"Gladly." Father Cascioli reached out and took the card before shaking their hands. "We're always on the lookout for more patrons." His eyes then fixated directly on Kate. "If you need salvation.. or solace.. please feel free to come by any time."

Detective Lam shivered a little. She was starting to feel the same vibe as Dave. "Thanks Father Cascioli. We'll be on our way now."

The detectives walked back out the way they came. Dave muttered quietly "See.... _now_ do you believe me?"

"Yeah OK Dave.. I get it. Something definitely strange about that guy. I'll wait until the forty-eight hours has passed then do a little more research and see if I can track down any more info."

Astaroth kept the fake polite smile on his face until the two detectives had left the building, his expression then instantly turning to anger and frustration. He headed back into the rectory and began to descend the darkened basement steps. Walking past various shelves and stacks of old rotting church pews he reached a hole he had hammered in the rear brick wall.

He reached for a nearby gas lantern and lit it before crouching and entering the space which led into a musty stone hallway, filled with mould, mildew and dust laden cobwebs. Water dripped down the slime covered side walls.

Continuing down the path he entered a series of catacombs. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of fresh death and decomposition - passing the space in the stone wall where he had crammed Father Santorio's body in with an old set of human bones.

Eventually the passageway led to a now shattered marble entrance which opened into an well-aged burial vault. A giant stone coffin had been pushed aside, a shovel was partially embedded in a section of freshly dug soil.

Astaroth rolled up his sleeves and picked up the shovel before looking over at Father Bennett and Donnelly - who were bound and gagged and covered in dirt in the corner of the room. "I'd be making both of you do the digging if not for the fact I fear you'd try to use the shovel against me. Not to mention I would have killed you already if I didn't need you for other things."

The demon began to dig, removing the layers of dirt that covered a giant stone seal. He stopped and belched loudly all of a sudden. He rubbed at the discomfort beneath his chest, laughed then spoke out loud. "Raymond keep in down in there will you! It's been long enough. Stop fighting me.. you're giving me bad indigestion. _Ugh..."_

Astaroth took a few deep breaths then burped again before returning to the shovel.

_Where the hell are some good minions when you need them?_


	6. Chapter 6

Vicki had finished another long day at the office and was heading into the precinct to meet Mike for a late dinner. Vicki smiled as she approached him at his desk, where he sat with a frustrated and angry expression in front of his his computer. She moved in behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Mike leaned backwards and kissed her on the lips quickly, despite knowing Vicki wasn't so fond of public affection. "Hey there."

"You ready to go?" Vicki asked, feeling hungry.

"Give me a few minutes. I just gotta drop something off to Crowley" Mike tapped at the keyboard and clicked the mouse before getting up. "I'll be right back."

Vicki watched Mike disappear from view and took a seat on his desk to wait for him. She remembered how incredibly relieved she had felt upon learning that he had had been reinstated at the department. Mike had been put under probation for several months following his handling of the kidnapping case, but all his privileges and duties were soon returned.

As she fiddled with Mike's stapler Vicki's mind drifted back to Henry, wondering if it really was him the nurse saw at the hospital. She was tempted to swing by his old apartment and surprise him, if only she knew what to say.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw Detective Kate Lam enter the room. "Hiya Kate." Vicki called out. Secretly Vicki had wondered if Kate had feelings for Mike, but she seemed to keep them well hidden. Vicki's suspicions made it difficult to get along with the female detective. Their conversations were generally made up of pleasant greetings and polite chit-chat.

"Hello Vicki. " Kate smiled but didn't offer any additional conversation.

Vicki raised her eyebrows and put the stapler back on Mike's desk only to pick up a pencil to tap impatiently on her knee. She sat and watched Kate pick up her phone and make a call.

"Mrs Murphy? Hi. Its Detective Kate Lam. We spoke earlier today. Uhuh..yes.. Listen.. I went to St Andrew's today and I spoke to a priest by the name of Cascioli.... "

Vicki's blood ran cold and a shiver ran down her spin upon hearing his name.

"....you know him... yes.. well.. he says that Father Santorio has gone to see his sick Brother and will be gone for a little while.... yes.... I understand that you are worried.. I have to give it another day or two and then I can follow up. If something has happened to him I assure you we will find out..... OK.... we'll be in touch.... have a good night Mrs Murphy.

"New case?" she quietly asked Kate, trying to discreetly obtain more information.

Kate shrugged but didn't make eye contact. She began to tap at her keyboard. "No not officially. Just an old lady worried her favourite priest has gone missing."

Vicki stood and threw the pencil back down on Mike's desk. "Listen Kate... can you please tell Mike I had to run? I forgot I had somewhere to be... tell him I'll meet him back at my place later."

"Uh.. sure. Will do." Kate looked disinterested but nodded.

Hurrying from the precinct Vicki knew without a doubt that Astaroth was up to no good, and now she had exactly the excuse she needed to pay Henry Fitzroy a visit.

***

Henry was in a world of his own, busy sketching at the drafting table in his apartment when he realised someone was knocking at the door. He put his pencil behind his ear and wandered over, becoming more curious as he leaned in to look through the peephole. He sighed then reached for the door nob. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

Buffy stood at his doorway with a calm demeanour. Her hair was loose and smooth. She wore a black jacket over a low cut top and a short but loose skirt, with knee-high black boots covering her legs. A seductive smile spread across her lips. "Thought I would take the opportunity to come by and get to know you better, given we'll be battling the forces of evil together and all."

Henry held open the door while raising an eyebrow and beckoning her inside.

Buffy removed her jacket as she entered the apartment, placing it over the back of Henry's leather couch. She wandered around the living room, eyeing his furniture and paintings on the wall. "Nice place you have here... classy. I'm used to vamps living in basements and crypts."

"Thank you. I do believe in living in style." Henry replied politely. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, why not. Got any whiskey?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Great, straight up, on the rocks."

Henry headed to the kitchen as Buffy continued to peruse Henry's living quarters. She approached the section of the room he had cordoned off with his drafting table and artist supplies. She gazed over a variety of sketches laid out on the table. "You're an artist?" Buffy called out to Henry in the kitchen.

Henry headed back into the living room with glass in hand, passing it to Buffy as he smiled and replied. "Yes, I'm the author and illustrator of a series of graphic novels. It more than sufficiently pays the bills."

Buffy took a sip of whiskey and raised her eyebrows "Huh.. well.. how bout that.. and here I was thinking most vamps were just full-time evil."

"So are going to tell me why you are _really _here?" Henry asked inquisitively.

Buffy grinned and took another sip, the ice clinking in her glass. "Well.. there is something you should know about me."

Henry smirked and folded his arms, "And that would be what?"

"I have a _thing_ for vampires, especially good-guy vamps." Her eyes peered over the rim of her glass as she drank again.

"What makes you think I'm so good Ms Summers?"

"You have a soul, something I find _incredibly_ appealing in a vampire."

"Is that so?" Henry asked, taking a step towards her.

Placing her glass down, Buffy also took a step in close to him. "A slayer is a busy woman, and I've learned that when I want something, I should go after it."

Henry leaned in closer to her, his face inches from hers. 'And what exactly does the slayer want?"

Buffy reached for his top button and whispered seductively, "Tonight... it's you."

***

Vicki felt incredibly nervous as she pushed through the glass entrance doors of Henry's building for the first time in over a year. She took a deep breath and tried to pretend she wasn't shaking.

A bleach-blonde man in a long black trench coat stood at the concierge counter, he was pale with sunken cheeks and a scar across one eyebrow. He was engaged in an argument with Greg, the doorman.

"_C'mon_.. I know she's here. Just tell me what apartment number." The man demanded in a cockney-ed British accent.

"I'm sorry Sir, I cannot divulge that information. I suggest you wait for her outside. " Greg stammered uncomfortably.

The blonde man raised his hand in the air. "About yay high, beautiful, long blond hair. I'm begging you man.. she's my girlfriend. Just tell me where she is."

"Well it seems like she's Mr Fitzroy's girlfriend tonight." Greg replied with a snicker.

Vicki's heart sank upon overhearing the conversation. Of course Henry had company - what did she seriously expect? For him to be alone and pining over her? She was hurt and ready to turn around and never come back, but her emotions swiftly turned to jealousy.

Feeling a little vindictive, Vicki approached the two men, forcing a smile she over-enthusiastically greeted the doorman. "_Greg! Hi!_ Long time no see!"

"Uh Miss Nelson... hello, yes, long time no see."

Vicki placed her hand on the shoulder of the bleach-blonde man and patted the black leather of his coat. "Henry is expecting me and my friend here. So we're just going to head on up." She gestured for the man to follow her as Greg fumbled behind her.

"Um.. Wait! Uh...... OK..... never mind." Greg replied, losing his nerve.

Vicki yelled out "Thanks Greg!" behind her, before pressing the elevator button and stepping inside.

As the door closed the bleach-blonde man spoke. "Thanks I owe you one."

"Consider it a freebie." Vicki replied as eyed the man up and down. "So.... let me guess... Billy Idol is in town and your his number one fan? Is there a look alike contest maybe?"

The man scowled at Vicki, "Do you always make wild assumptions about people you just met?"

Vicki shrugged, "Yep.. I guess I do.

"What goes around comes around y'know. Karma and all that."

"_Pfffftt_.... I just did my good deed for the day so I'm not too worried." Vicki laughed.

The man rolled his eyes and reached out his hand. "I'm William.. but people call me Spike."

"Um... OK.... _Spike." _She fought back a laugh. "I'm Vicki. Vicki Nelson."

The lift doors opened and they both stepped out. Spike followed Vicki down the hallway. "So I know why I'm here.. what's your excuse?"

"Henry and I have some unfinished business." As they reached the door to Henry's apartment Vicki turned to Spike and gave him a stern look. "Now you're not going to go all psychopathic, jealous boyfriend on me when this door opens are you?"

Spike shrugged, "Been there, done that, don't plan on doing it again."

Vicki looked at him suspiciously as she reached out to put her knuckle to the door.

"Wait!" Spike whispered under his breath. "I can hear something." He leaned in to press his ear against the timber.

Vicki's jaw dropped as an audible moan of a woman could be heard from within the apartment. Her heart dropped to her stomach. _Yep, Henry definitely isn't alone._

Spike growled and charged through the front door, bursting it open and breaking the lock. They were greeted with the sight of a shirtless Henry pressing down on a half naked woman on his couch. Spike hurled himself at Henry, knocking him off the woman and on to the floor.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" the woman yelled, pulling her clothes together to cover herself.

"Buffy!" was all Spike could manage to reply as he and Henry grunted and growled, rolling across the floor like a pair of wild animals. Henry's eyes had turned jet black and his fangs were showing. He was the stronger of the two, and before long he was standing and hissing as he held Spike by the throat.

Vicki gasped as she looked at what Spike had become. His forehead had swelled and turned lumpy, his eyes had turned to a strange mustard colour and he too was baring his own set of fangs.

"_What the hell are you?_" Vicki yelled.

Spike rasped with Henry's hand clutching tighter around his neck."_Yeah_, what the hell _are_ you?"

"I was asking _you_!" Vicki screamed at Spike.

Spike pulled at Henry's grip in an attempt to get loose, "I'm a vampire! Haven't you ever seen a vampire before?"

Henry hissed again. "No _I'm_ a vampire... you're about to be one dead half-breed."

Vicki and the other woman were both stunned, staring back and forth at the two men.

"Wait!" Buffy called out. "Henry, let Spike go, _please_!"

Henry growled and lowered the man but kept his hand against Spike's neck.

"Can someone please tell me _what the hell _is going on here?" Vicki cried out.

Buffy turned to face Vicki. "They are _both_ vampires."

The room turned quiet for a moment. Henry released his grip and stared at Spike.

Spike rubbed at his neck and stared at Buffy. "What in the _bloody hell _are you talking about?"

Vicki folded her arms when her eyes finally met Henry's. So many unspoken words flashed back and forth between them. "Someone better start explaining." she said sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Spike, seriously, _what are you doing here_?" Buffy yelled as she gathered up her top from the floor and hurriedly got dressed.

Henry gently picked up his cotton shirt, pulled it over his arms and carefully buttoned it up. "I'd very much like to ask Vicki the same question" he added as his eyes, blue and human again, met with Vicki's once more.

"Oh no, no, me first." Vicki responded, her hands on her hips.

Henry approached Vicki. His brow was furrowed, he was pissed. "You dare break into my house with this _thing_ at your side and expect me to treat you with such common courtesy. Think again Vicki."

Spike's face had also softened and returned to human state as he stepped between Henry and Vicki. "Hey lay off.. I'm the one who broke you're bleedin' door so if you've got a problem then take it up with me alright?"

"It pains me to speak to you. I'd much rather kill you." Henry responded indignantly.

"Yeah... well..." Spike paused for a moment as he tried to think of a cutting reply, "....you're a pompous ass."

Henry huffed and almost laughed at the mutant vampire's feeble response. "So it appears we have all met at a crossroads. Lets try to be civilised about this shall we?" He gestured to Buffy. "You first my dear."

Vicki scoffed and rolled her eyes, growing impatient, feeling jealous over the cordial manner in which Henry was treating this suspicious blond woman. 'Buffy' is what the other so-called vampire had called her. What sort of a name was that? Just a wacky as 'Spike' she thought. _She gets to ask her questions first? I wonder how long Henry has been giving her the extra special preferential treatment? I hate her already._

Buffy sighed, "I should go. Spike and I need to talk privately."

Spike threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, as long as you don't ditch me again like you did in Paris. Do you have _any_ idea how _hard_ it was to track you down in Europe? I don't think you appreciate how difficult it is for a vampire to get red-eye flights that arrive before dawn!"

"I didn't ditch you!"

"Bollocks! We spent the night in that nice little crypt at Père Lachaise. You told me you loved me, then the next night you were gone!" Spike began pacing back and forth in a short line. "I actually thought you might be dead till I went back to your hotel and discovered you had checked out. And now I find you here... getting your rocks off with another vamp.. a god-damned _Canadian_ vamp too.. so much for 'I love you'."

Henry interrupted and spoke 'matter-of-factly'. "I'll have you know I'm of royal English blood actually. Circa 1519."

Spike looked stunned and become momentarily sidetracked. "You don't say? Me too. Well not the royalty bit, but I'm English, became a vamp in 1880 actually."

"And you only show the maturity of a five year old. Would never have guessed you were two-hundred and twenty-nine."

"Mate, you look tired, is that chip on your shoulder wearing you down or something? What the hell have you got against me anyway?" Spike was clenching his fist and getting frustrated with the arrogant vampire.

Henry spat his words vehemently, "You're an inferior mutant variety of vampire. Demon spawn. An insult to my kind. Your species should have never come into existence."

"OK I'm dying of curiosity Henry. You're not like vampires I've known. Whats the deal?" Buffy asked, fascinated.

"Fine. I will tell you what I know." Henry replied, his arms folded against his chest.

Vicki took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before melodramatically flopping down on the couch. "Oh yay... story time" she said sarcastically.

Henry turned his back on Vicki to ignore her pleas for attention before continuing. "My kind are pure vampire. Our origins are clouded in mystery, but we are generally good beings. Like humans we do what we need to survive. We have our faults, our 'bad seeds' but we are not evil. In ancient times my species formed an an alliance with humans. It was common for a vampire to provide protection for an entire village by night, and in return be given blood from their veins and shelter from the sun. The alliance began to fade with the rise of Christianity. Humans began to fear a superior creature that they could not control. They became convinced that vampires were aligned with the devil. It simply became easier for vampires to keep their true natures hidden."

He then gestured towards Spike, "The origins of your kind are well known. It is a tragic tale of romance between a demon and a vampire, set sometime in the thirteenth century. These types of demons were soul-less creatures, said to be created by the devil himself for death and destruction and to prey on human kind. And yet somehow in this demon's heart there was room for love."

Buffy and Spike exchanged a knowing glance.

"One night the demon made a feeble attempt to violate what he thought to be a human female, only to discover a vampire. With his life hanging in the balance she threatened to tear his throat out. Apparently he begged for his life, begged for mercy and she took pity upon the sad little beast. The stories suggest she did indeed spare his life, and became quite fascinated by the demon. A connection was formed and over time the vampire and demon fell in love."

Henry paused for a moment and put his hands behind his back. He had the attention of all three guests, all listening intently. Once more his eye's met Vicki's, a mixture of feelings came over him. As he looked at her sitting comfortably on his couch, just as she had done so many times in the past, he felt the urge to sweep her up in his arms. Then he remembered Mike, and the hurt came flooding back.

"Let me guess.. " Spike laughed. "I bet this vampire tried to reform him, make him give up his evil ways."

Buffy elbowed Spike in the gut. "Shhh let him finish."

Henry shrugged off the emotions and gave Spike a displeased look before returning to his story. "The humans of a nearby village had grown tired of the demon killing their women and children. They revolted, tracking him down at sunset and impaling him with pitchforks and various other tools."

"Ah gotta respect the use of pointy objects. Very effective." Buffy chuckled.

"The vampire found him, barely clinging to life. She could not bear to see her demon lover die, so she pressed her lips to his neck and drained him of his blood until his heart had almost stopped. Then as one vampire does when creating another, she slashed her wrist and let her blood fill his mouth."

"And he became a vampire?" Buffy asked.

"A new mutant breed of vampire yes. The newborn half-breed eventually becomes sick with power, and drunk with his thirst for blood. The story tragically ends when the half-breed eventually kills his vampire sire in a fit of rage, after finding her in the arms of a mortal human male."

Vicki called out from the couch as she rubbed her glasses clean with the corner of her shirt. "So how come you never told me about these so-called half breed vamps Henry?"

Henry shrugged, "Mostly because there aren't many in Canada. For some reason they prefer to setup nests around the United States and Europe. How they can bear each others company in '_nests_' I will never understand. There are certainly benefits to being a solitary creature."

"So what's different between the two species?" Buffy asked curiously as she looked back and forth between Spike and Henry.

"Sunlight is deadly to both kinds. We both survive on blood, but unlike the half-breeds I don't take a life to feed. Both species can choose to take human form, but there are noticeable physical differences in vampire facial features. Half-breeds very much resemble their ancestral demon selves when in feeding mode, whereby my kinds changes are very subtle and human-like."

"So what about garlic, crosses, holy water etc?" Buffy asked again.

"All harmless to me. Due to the half-breeds demonic and satanic lineage they have an apparent weakness to all holy symbols. The lack of soul might have something to do with it also." Henry replied.

Spike scoffed defensively. "Yeah well I _do_ have a soul.... so give me a break will ya."

"An exciting development. Perhaps you're like an evolving ape?" Henry suggested with a patronising tone.

Spike's jaw dropped in amazement. Shaking his head at the other vampire. "You're a real dick... you know that?"

Vicki got up from the couch and walked over to stand between the two men. "Whoah OK... once the penis insults start it's time to move on." She turned to face Henry. "And I _really_ need to talk to you. For _so_ many reasons, but mostly because of our dear old friend."

Henry looked at Vicki quizzically.

"You know the one... demon.. last seen dressed as a priest." Vicki suggested, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head hoping it would prompt him to remember.

"Is this about Astaroth?" Buffy asked.

Vicki looked at Buffy, then back at Henry. Her hands went back on to her hips as she glared at him. "Care to tell me _how the hell_ she knows about _Astaroth_?"

"It's why I'm here." Buffy replied defensively.

Vicki did not avert her gaze from Henry's. "Well gee Henry.. if I had known _screwing_ you would help rid this world of Astaroth I would have done it a _long_ time ago......because that's sure as hell what it looked like s_he_ was here to do!" she suggested bitterly.

Henry ground his teeth and fought back the urge to enter into a nasty and childish argument. He took a deep breath. "Buffy is the Slayer. She is _here_ to help defeat Astaroth."

"_The slayer? _What the hell is a slayer?" Vicki asked in a flustered voice.

Buffy sighed, "It's a long story. Clearly not a story for tonight. I think you two need to talk first." She began to wander around the apartment, finding her scattered shoes and slipping them back on. "But Vicki I need to know what _you_ know about Astarorth .... and soon."

Vicki cringed, she hated people she didn't know using her first name, acting like they were old friends. Most of all she hated other people telling her what to do, especially when they were younger and prettier. "Fine." she huffed before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her wallet to hand Buffy a business card. "Meet me at my office tomorrow night after sunset."

Buffy politely took the card and grabbed her jacket from the floor and began to head for the busted front door. "Fine. I will see you then."

"Is anyone going to tell me who the hell Astaroth is?" Spike looked lost.

"C'mon .. I'll tell you about it on the way back to the hotel." Buffy told Spike.

Spike was grinning. "Hotel eh? Does it have sun blocking blinds and drapes by chance?"

Buffy walked out the front door before replying. "Don't get any ideas.. you're not staying."

"Darn.." he muttered before turning to face the silent Vicki and Henry. "Um.. well.. nice to meet you both. Sorry about the front door and all that."

Henry simply nodded and waved goodbye to his guests before walking over to the door to examine the busted lock. He shook his head and pushed the door closed as best it would.

He stared at his hand on the door nob, knowing that once he released his grip he would have to turn around and face Vicki. He was alone with her for the first time in over a year and he had been secretly dreading the conversation they were about to have. He took a deep breath to compose himself then turned and took a step towards her.

Vicki stood and stared at Henry. She couldn't quite figure out that look in his eyes. Was he angry with her? Was it guilt? Heartache? Vicki wasn't really sure. Perhaps it was all of the above. She folded her arms awkwardly across her chest, unsure as to what to say. Now alone with him she felt the urge to reach out to him, to connect again. She still felt that underlying current of electricity moving back and forth between them. She almost forgot to be angry with him.

Henry folded his arms to match Vicki's body language. "Well you said you came here to talk......_so talk_."

"OK." Vicki responded, her jaw opening and closing as she tried to add more words.

They stood and stared back and forth at one another, trying to anticipate where this conversation would lead.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Well?"_ Henry asked, disrupting the uncomfortable silence. He still couldn't quite believe that Vicki was standing in his living room. It had been so long since he had last seen her and yet it felt like only days had passed. Her appearance hadn't changed. She had aged ever so slightly, and despite the flush of anger in her cheeks she had a warm healthy glow. Her hair was the same length as he had remembered it - half pinned neatly at the back. Her personal dress code was the same - she was still wearing blue jeans and a smart-casual, green jacket. Her brown rimmed glasses framed her eyes - eyes that showed a hint of fatigue and sadness as they glared back at him.

"I need a drink first." Vicki suggested, needing something to calm her nerves. What she really craved was a nice cold beer, but this situation definitely called for hard liquor. "Got any of the good stuff?" Vicki asked him, forcing a weak smile.

Henry relaxed a little and headed to the kitchen to pour her a drink, returning with a shot of whiskey in a glass of ice.

"Thanks." Vicki reached for it and took a sip, enjoying the cold liquid, and the burn that followed as it slid down her throat. She nervously stepped around his living room, eyeing the couch where she had seen Henry and Buffy entangled only moments earlier. "So you're picking up _slayers_ now? Whatever a _slayer_ is....... Ordinary women not good enough for that delicate palette of yours now Henry?"

He ground his teeth. Henry knew she was looking for a fight. "I don't have to justify my choices to you Vicki. You gave up the right to offer an opinion on my life long ago."

Vicki harrumphed and took another mouthful of whiskey. As she looked around Henry's apartment she realised that everything was how she had last seen it on that fateful night a year ago. She looked through the doorway into his bedroom, vividly recalling the image of Coreen's body cuffed to the bed - possessed by Astaroth. Vicki gazed back towards the entryway and remembered Henry standing there, in the sky-blue shirt that matched his tear-filled eyes, and his final words before he walked away...._So be it._

Suddenly Vicki had to choke back tears that began to well in her eyes, as the heartache of that night began to flood back. She coughed to mask her pain, taking a deep breath to pretend as if the burn of the whiskey was to blame for her discomfort. "You never left did you Henry? You never went to Vancouver."

"No, I did not." Henry stated. Their eyes met briefly before darting away again.

"Were you actually ever planning to go? Or was it all a lie?" she asked.

"It was not a lie. I was had intended to go, but I chose to stay."

Vicki took another sip, the ice clinking in her glass. "You should have told me you were still here."

He folded his arms defensively against his chest. "You made a choice Vicki. You chose a life without me. I was in no way obligated to inform you as to my whereabouts."

"It was never like that! I didn't make a_ choice_. You never gave me a chance to explain." Vicki shook her head back and forth as she tried to swallow the emotional lump that was forming in her throat. "Christ Henry...... I've been worried about you."

Henry tried to keep a straight face. "I was fine. Always have been, always will be."

"What if I needed you? Needed your help?" Vicki asked solemnly.

The hint of sadness in her voice threatened to tug at Henry's heartstrings but he refused to be manipulated by her emotional games. Bitterness began to brew in his gut as old wounds began to open. He snapped. "It's always about you isn't it Vicki? Lets face it... we both know that you aways needed me more than I needed you - and yet you continue to act as if I should be honored and privileged to be in your company!"

"_Ohh-ho-ho_ I get it..." Vicki scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "You're saying I used you, is that it?"

"Something like that." he stated.

Vicki was flustered. Her arms waved around in front of her, liquid splashing from her glass on to Henry's timber floor as she continued her emotional tirade. "Are you forgetting I saved your life....twice? What about _Mendoza_? _Pachacamac?_ I guess you didn't need me then either!"

Henry was riled-up. "If it wasn't for _you_ and y_our precious Detective Celluci_ my life would never have been threatened by Mendoza in the _first place_." His nostrils were flaring as he glared at Vicki, shaking his head as he continued. "_And Pachacamac?_ Don't get me started. You should have let him kill me!"

"_Nice_. Real nice." Vicki scoffed again as she paced in front of Henry. "If that's how you feel then maybe you _would_ have been better off dead! I guess you didn't need me after all." She turned her back on him and walked a few steps away.

Henry clenched his fists at his side and took a step to follow her, looking at the back of her honey-blond head as he spoke. "The only thing I_ need_ in this life is _blood_. I didn't _need_ _you_ Vicki... _I wanted you._ I wanted to be with you. I wanted to protect you."

Vicki laughed and turned around to face him. "Oh come on! All you wanted was another notch on your bedpost Henry. You wanted a challenge, and when you thought you were losing you walked away. You weren't prepared to stay and fight unless there was a prize waiting for you at the end!"

"I never considered you a trophy for my mantelpiece Vicki." He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides... what does it matter now? I wasn't the one you wanted anyway."

Vicki stared at the glass in her hand again and traced circles with her finger around its rim. "Maybe you were Henry.....but you turned your back on me."

Henry's tensed and flinched. "Don't toy with me Vicki. I'm not in the mood. Surely there was something else more important you needed to tell me? Or did you just come here to torture me again?"

"Forget it. Clearly it was a mistake coming here. I wouldn't want you to think _I needed you_." She shoved her glass back into his hands and headed for the front door. "I can fix this on my own."

He called out to her. "Stop sulking over your wounded pride and tell me what you came here to tell me Vicki!"

Vicki's hand was on the door nob as she paused before spinning back around and storming over to him. "Me? Proud? You're one to talk! _You're Henry fuckin' Fitzroy, Duke of fucking Pride!_ You're not royalty any more so why don't you get off your your god-damned high horse."

Henry's jaw twitched as he fought to maintain his human face. Vicki was still as infuriating as ever and she knew how to get under his skin. He clutched the glass in his hand so tightly he feared it may break. He almost hoped it would - better the glass shatter than his disciplined self control.

Taking a deep breath Vicki tried to calm herself as they both stood quietly for a few moments. Knowing she wasn't ready to leave yet she reluctantly swooped the glass back from him, staring at the melting ice cubes before taking another sip. "I don't want to fight anymore Henry. Believe it or not I didn't come here to fight........I gotta know though...did you even wonder how I was? If I was OK?" She preyed the answer would be yes.

"Of course I did." He replied softly.

"Would it have killed you to come and see me? Or send me a letter maybe?"

"Vicki, I knew you were safe."

She gazed at him with a furrowed brow. "It _was_ you at the hospital wasn't it?.........When my Mom was sick, you were there weren't you?"

"Yes. I was there." Henry suddenly felt a little ashamed of himself. "Vicki....about your mother.. I am so sorry. The hand of death is cruel and unjust."

Vicki sighed. "Jesus Henry. Why didn't you speak to me?"

"And add the stress of a confrontation such as _this_ to your already emotional state? I felt it wise to to keep my distance."

"It would have been nice to know you cared."

Henry's stoicism began to fade as he noticed a subtle yet sad pout forming on Vicki's face. "You know I cared about you Vicki."

Vicki humphed quietly before pouring an ice cube into her mouth. He looked sincere, she wanted to believe that he _did_ care, but his actions this past year suggested otherwise.

"How long have you known I was still here?" Henry was curious.

"Not long" she replied, through a muffled voice as she crunched on ice.

"And if the situation with Astaroth has changed, why did you not come sooner?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me."

Henry sighed "Vicki as difficult as it has been to see you tonight... I am glad you came."

Vicki almost smiled. "You are?"

"Yes......I am." He reiterated.

Putting aside the glass Vicki took a step towards him, feeling a little relieved as the tension between them began to dissolve. Unable to look him in the eye yet she reached out to awkwardly play with one of the the buttons on his shirt. "I missed you Henry," she murmured and confessed.

Henry's hardened demeanour melted as he stared down at her, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her forehead. "I missed you too Vicki."

Vicki's heart was pounding when finally she did look up at him - into the deep blue eyes that were looking back at her. Before she could even think, her hands reached up to his face. She pulled herself to him, closed her eyes and placed her lips on his.

At first he was unresponsive but within moments his hands were entangled in her hair and his mouth was warm and welcoming. She moaned quietly as his the tip of his tongue flicked against hers.

Henry groaned as he clutched at Vicki, his erection springing to life as she pressed herself against him. As he kissed her feverishly a quiet voice in the back of his mind began to nag. He craned back his neck and stopped. "Vicki, wait! Are you still with the Detective?"

Vicki didnt want to let this moment pass. "I don't want to talk about that right now" she told him breathlessly, pulling him towards her, attempting to resume the kiss.

Henry grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back."Vicki! A_re you still in a relationship with Detective Celluci or not?"_

"Yes! But!" she replied desperately.

Henry was deeply disappointed. His heart was aching all over again. "Then you should go. You shouldn't be here." He walked to his front door and held it open to her, gesturing for her to leave.

"Henry... wait.. let me explain!"

He couldn't look at her, not now. "Go home Vicki. I'll meet you at your office tomorrow night with the others."

Vicki sighed and frowned. Suddenly riddled with guilt she went to the open doorway. With her mouth ajar she tried to find something to say. "I'll see you tomorrow," she muttered before stepping out into the hallway, her heart sinking as the door closed quietly behind her. With her head hanging low, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shame, she walked in stunned silence to the elevator and left.

Henry waited until he could no longer hear Vicki's heart beating in the corridor outside. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, tightly gripping the door nob as he fought the the urge to run after her. He stood motionless instead - savouring the the warmth of her skin as it lingered on his clothing - licking his his lips to relish the taste of her kiss.

He slammed his fist against the door and yelled in frustration. "_Damn it Vicki! Why now?_"


	9. Chapter 9

Vicki exhaled loudly as she swaggered up the hallway to her front door, still in shock over how she had acted with Henry. _Oh good lord...I can't believe I kissed him. What the hell was I thinking? _Vicki began to realise that for once she actually hadn't been thinking at all - not even a nagging whisper had echoed in the back of her mind.

She remembered the feel of his lips and felt weak at the knees all over again. A soft smile began to spread across her face as she put the key in her lock and turned.

_"Vicki where the hell did you go?_" Mike pounced on her as she entered the apartment. He hadn't yet changed out of his work attire, but the knot of his tie was loose and hanging low at his neck.

"Oh God Mike.. I'm sorry. I know we had dinner plans.. but something came up."

"I tried calling you! I was about to send a damn search party. What was so important?" He put his hands on his hips and waited for a response.

Vicki pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "I guess my battery died. I'm sorry I ran off Mike... but it was a work thing... I had to go see someone."

Mike ground his teeth. "You're lying to me Vicki.. I can tell. Where were you?"

"Fine" she sighed, as she put her phone and house keys on a nearby counter. "You're not going to like this Mike.....I was with Henry."

A wave of jealousy swept through the detective. "_You were with Fitzroy?_"

"Wait.. " Vicki put her hands out in front of her in a stop motion. "It's not what you think. I found out he's still in town... and I had to see him about Astaroth."

Mike stepped around in a small circle and reached up to clutch at his hair. "Christ Vic.. I thought we were moving on from all of this. I should have known better."

She followed Mike around the room trying to maintain eye contact. "It's Astaroth....he's up to something.. and I can't stand by and ignore it anymore. When you and I got involved again I promised I would only take on the ordinary cases. I stayed away from all things unexplained and supernatural and I did it because you asked me to. I did it because I love you..... but I can't let the situation with Astaroth slide." Vicki sighed and eventually turned her back to him. "Just because you want to pretend demons and vampires don't exist doesn't mean they all just _magically_ go away."

"_You think I don't know that?_ There will _always_ be evil in this world... but how do I know that this isn't just some excuse for you to live life on the edge.... for you to see _him_ again?"

"Damn it Mike, this isn't about Henry!" Vicki was growing more and more frustrated. "Astaroth is planning something.. and it's big. It's these damn tattoos... " Vicki scratched at her wrists and cringed. "They itch like a _mother fu_-" She paused as saw Mike's disapproving look at her choice of words. "Well lets just say they itch like hell. I want to finish this thing with Astaroth once and for all.....preferably with your help."

Mike placed his hands on Vicki's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Then lets find a way to do it.... but _without _the blood-sucking bastard Vicki. We don't need him. _You_ don't need him."

"Henry is part of this whether you like it or not Mike. He has to help finish it too." Vicki wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and put her head to his chest. "You just have to remember that it's you that I love... not Henry. You need to trust me on that."

Mike rested his chin on the top of Vicki's head and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I trust you Vicki... I just don't trust Fitzroy."

"Why don't you come by my office after work tomorrow? Henry's meeting me there to discuss a plan of attack...... You'll see that things have changed. There is nothing between us Mike. Henry moved on a long time ago."

Mike sighed, knowing that a conclusion to the Astaroth and Henry situation was inevitable. It was time to face his demons whether he wanted to or not. "I'll believe it when I see it Vicki."

***

As the sun was setting Vicki walked around the office and flicked on the light switches. "Hey Coreen, can you stick around for a little longer tonight? We've have some visitors coming by soon. I think I'll need your help."

"Sure Vicki. New clients?" Coreen replied, barely looking up from the computer where she was typing up invoices for her boss.

"No... not exactly." She paused, unsure how to tell Coreen about the events of the last few days. "It's Henry.. and a couple of his friends who are concerned about our dear friend Astaroth."

Coreen stopped typing. "Henry is back?"

"Henry never left." Vicki stated as she walked towards her own desk.

Coreen got up and followed her. "Really? All this time he's been here in Toronto?"

"Same apartment and everything" she replied, shuffling and tidying papers on her desk.

"Wow." Coreen had so many questions, but it didn't feel appropriate to ask.

The paperwork on Vicki's desk suddenly flapped and blew on to the floor as a gust of wind entered the room.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." Vicki said under her breath, not bothering to turn around, knowing full well Henry would be standing there. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him given her embarrassing behaviour the night before.

"Ladies..." Henry greeted them. "Coreen. Hello. Are you well?" Henry looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine Henry" she replied with a weak smile, walking over to give him a hug. "How are _you_?"

"I am well" he replied, softly hugging her back. He waited for Vicki to greet him, eventually calling over to her instead. "Hello again Vicki."

Vicki turned to face him, her cheeks were already blushing with a hint of shame and guilt. "Hi." was all she could utter in response.

A knock at the front door and a voice calling out interrupted the awkward moment.

"We're in here." Vicki yelled out to the reception area.

Within seconds, Buffy entered the room, followed by a slender red-head. The two women were trailed by a bored and disinterested looking Spike.

"Vicki... .Hi. I want you to meet Willow. My best friend and the most powerful witch I know" Buffy said, gesturing at the red-head,

"A witch? _Really?_" Coreen asked with an excited tone.

Vicki reached out and shook Willows hand, giving her a suspicious look. "It's nice to meet you....providing you're not the Wicked Witch of the West of course?"

Willow smiled. "Nope. Good Wicca... I promise."

"Oh, this is my assistant Coreen. Coreen this is Buffy, Willow and the bleach-blond over there in the corner is the mutant vampire Spike."

"Hi!" Coreen waved at everyone.

Willow began to stare at the private detective with a peculiar expression on her face. Feeling paranoid Vicki reached up to brush her mouth, then her hair, wondering what on earth the woman was looking at. She took a seat on the edge of her desk and folded her arms across her chest protectively. She smirked as she observed Henry and Spike having their own little stand-off at opposite ends of the room.

Finally Willow whispered over at the Slayer. "Do you see it Buffy? Can you sense it?"

Buffy took a step towards Willow and Vicki. "Sense what?"

"Vicki is a C.H.B.!" Willow exclaimed.

Vicki thought for a moment. "I'm a....._Cool... Hot... Babe_?" she suggested with a hopeful expression.

Buffy began staring at Vicki inquisitively with Willow. "You think so? Really?"

Vicki continued the guessing game, using humor to cover up how unnerved she felt being the sudden centre of attention. "_Charismatic Heavenly Beauty?_ Oh oh wait! I know! _Cold Hearted Bitch!_"

Willow chuckled and shook her head. "No, no, C.H.B.... it stands for 'Could Have Been'."

Vicki scoffed. "You're saying I'm a _has been_? Think I preferred 'cool hot babe' personally."

"If it matters any...._I _think you're a cool hot babe" Spike piped up from over in the corner where he was shadow boxing with Vicki's punching bag.

"Uh.. thanks Spike." Vicki replied, rolling her eyes. Buffy was doing the same.

Willow continued, "It means you _could have been a slayer_, that you _had_ potential."

Vicki laughed. "Me? A slayer? Speaking of which... does someone wanna fill me in on this slayer business? Coz' I gotta admit... the only slayer I know is an eighties metal band."

"Heavy metal eh? Never quite got into metal myself." Spike stopped mid-punch and turned to face Vicki. "Mind you the only thing the eighties were good for was those corporate yuppie Wall Street wankers. They were all so bleedin' high on cocaine... it was like plucking fruit from the bloody tree."

"Spike _please_ sit down and be quiet." Buffy begged.

"Geez..don't get yer' knickers in a knot....just trying to make conversation." Spike begrudgingly walked over and flopped down on to Vicki's couch.

Buffy sighed then began to explain. "OK... so on to the Slayer story... the abridged version." She took a deep breath and stood in the middle of the room before continuing. "Long long ago...a young girl around the age of sixteen was selected to help balance the forces of good and evil. She was given super strength and increased healing abilities..... then taught to fight. She later became known as the 'vampire slayer'."

Henry cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'd suggest that the term 'vampire slayer' is technically incorrect. Given that the slayer myth can be traced back to the early days of human kind, and that the so-called vampires you are familiar with came about in the thirteenth century......it would be more plausible to suggest that you are in fact a 'Demon Slayer'. I highly doubt that the original slayer was created to hunt _my_ kind."

Buffy turned to Vicki. "Is he always like this?"

Vicki smirked. "You mean an egotistical know-it-all?"

"Uh-huh." Buffy replied.

"Sure is." Vicki chuckled and nodded as Henry growled quietly under his breath.

"OK so anyway...." Buffy continued, ".. if the slayer was killed, another girl was called forth to take her place. It slowly became understood that hundreds if not_ thousands_ of girls around the world had the potential to become a slayer, but only _one _slayer could actually exist at one time."

"So you're the only one?" Vicki asked.

"For a while I was... then I died... and the next slayer was called. Then Willow did a kick-ass spell and turned every potential slayer into an actual slayer."

_"You died?"_ Coreen interrupted.

"Twice actually." Buffy stated.

"Wow? _Really?_ What was it like? _Was there a white light?" _Coreen asked in her over-zealous morbid fashion.

Buffy pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "No white light that I can remember. Dying kinda hurts, but death itself ain't so bad." She shrugged her shoulders.

Vicki stood up and waved her arms to get Buffy's attention. "OK OK hold on.. you said I was a potential slayer... and that every slayer is now an actual slayer. I hate to break it to you ladies but I don't have super human strength... I'm just a thirty-four year old, half blind, private investigator."

"Well .. " Willow added "...that's where things are different for the CHB's. There were the 'Potentials' as we liked to call them - now Slayers - and then there are the 'Could Have Beens'. Buffy and I have spent the last few years travelling around the world tracking down the newly created slayers - guiding and teaching them to use their new powers. Generally all these Potentials are under the age of twenty-five, but we found something interesting in our travels. We found _older_ women out on the streets at night, alone, chasing down demons and bad guys.....without a clue as to why they were really doing it. These women, all _over _the age of twenty-five, _had _potential, but were apparently deemed too old by the powers-that-be to actually become full blown slayers when I did my spell."

Buffy folded her arms and smiled. "Yeah and we're talking school teachers and housewives, business women and even nuns - all risking their lives to put stakes through the chest of vampires and slice off the heads of demons. Their slayer instincts were awakened in them when Willow did her magic, but unfortunately they didn't get the slayer physical attributes."

Vicki shook her head. "Great story... but I still don't buy it."

"OK pop quiz Vicki." Buffy stood in front of her. "Several years ago did you start seeing things you didn't think possible? Creatures you never thought existed?"

Vicki looked over at Henry then back at Buffy. "Yes.. but.."

"Did you feel like evil was being drawn to you, following you at every turn?"

"Well yeah.. sort of." Vicki shrugged.

"Do you feel almost personally responsible to fight evil and protect the innocent whether or not you are asked to?"

"Well I used to be a cop.. it goes with the territory." Vicki took her glasses off and wiped them with the corner of her shirt.

"But you'll admit it sounds a little familiar doesn't it?"

"I guess" Vicki agreed.

"Well we're telling you." Buffy told her sternly. "You're a CHB."

Coreen was giddy with joy and could barely stand still. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"So do I get a special membership card?" Vicki asked sarcastically.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Mike walked into the room, a surprised expression on his face.

"Jesus Vicki.. you didn't warn me you'd be having an office shindig. Who _are_ all these people?"

"Mike.. I'm glad you're here." Vicki walked over to him and grabbed him by one hand. pulling him further into the room as she gestured towards her guests. "This is Buffy, Willow and Spike. They are here to help us with Astaroth."

Henry greeted Mike, feigning a polite smile. "Nice to see you again Detective."

"Wish I could say the same to you Fitzroy" Mike replied with a snide tone as he gave the three guests a polite nod.

"OK .. " Buffy intervened. "Sorry to spoil the party but can we get on with business? What else do we need to know about this Astaroth? Henry already told us the demon jumped into the lovely Coreen here, then into the priest during the exorcism? What happened after that? Where did he go?"

"Well I don't know exactly..." Vicki responded.

"You just let him walk off?" Buffy asked, irritated.

Henry moved towards the slayer. "It's a little more complicated than that Buffy."

Buffy snapped. "A demon wants to open the gates to hell and you _just let him stroll out of your apartment_?"

He growled back at her. "There were other more pressing issues which quite frankly are _none_ of your business."

Vicki stepped in between Buffy and Henry. "Wait. I know where he is _now_ though. I think he's still living in the body of Father Raymond Cascioli. When I was at the police precinct the other evening I overhead one of the detectives make a call to a woman, who was concerned about the disappearance of a priest at St Andrews Cathedral. Detective Lam had said she'd spoken to Father Cascioli about the missing priest..... who told her the priest had gone to visit his sick brother."

"Is it possible that Astaroth is no longer in the body of the priest?" Willow asked.

Vicki shook her head. "I doubt it... and I can't help but wonder if he planned to whole thing in order to get to Father Raymond. The fact that a priest has gone missing just adds to my suspicions." She paused for a minute then scratched her head. " Anyway..... how the hell do you guys know about Astaroth in the first place?"

Buffy was pacing across Vicki's office floor. "We know some powerful people who foresaw that a demon here in Toronto was trying to open a Hell-Mouth... a gateway to bring hell to earth. We weren't told much... just to track down the vampire named Fitzroy and his partner, who had apparently unleashed the demon in the first place."

"Whoa OK hold on," Vicki was suddenly very defensive. "We never _unleashed_ him. As I recall we sent him back to hell... twice."

Henry grimaced. "You're forgetting that Astaroth gave you the power over life and death Vicki. You had the power to send him back to hell a _third time_ but you let him_ live_."

Vicki snapped at Henry. "Hey I had to choose between saving Coreen's life and sending him back to hell! I saved Coreen and _I will_ _not for one minute_ feel guilty about that!"

"OK OK time out people!" Buffy yelled out, cutting short the argument. "What's done is done. It's time to fix it... .but we need to know a hell of a lot more before we can go barging into the church. Willow, can you and Coreen start researching St Andrews Cathedral and if there is anything unique about it. See what else you can find out about Astaroth too. Vicki and I need to go out... we have slayer business to attend to."

"Slayer business?" Mike asked, somewhat frustrated. "Anyone care to fill me in here?"

"Mike. I'll explain later" Vicki replied. "For now though could you please go back to the precinct and see if you can dig up Kate's notes on the missing priest? See what else you can find out?"

Mike sighed and threw his hands up in the air as he headed back out of the office. "_Sure_.. why not."

"What about me?" Spike asked. "How can I help?"

"Y_ou_ _were supposed _to stay at the hotel like I asked you to Spike." Buffy told him.

Spike grinned cheekily. "Look Love....if you had tied me to the bed like I suggested I would still be there. Unfortunately you didn't... so I'm just going to follow you around until you and me have a little talk about what happened in Paris."

As Buffy groaned Henry stepped in to offer a solution. "As much as I dread his company Spike can come with me. There is a homeless shelter attached to the Church - well see what we can find out from the locals."

"Oh _goodie_..." Spike said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure Astaroth doesn't see you " Buffy ordered as she headed for the exit. "Alright... lets go Vicki."

"OK.. wait..where are _we_ going?" Vicki asked.

"_We_... are going to get a drink."

"A drink? _What the hell do we need a drink for?_" Vicki was not happy about being ordered around.

"You'll see" was Buffy vague reply.

Vicki looked back at the others and shrugged her shoulders before following Buffy out the front door. "A drink it is then..."


	10. Chapter 10

The crowded P.I. office quickly emptied, leaving Coreen and Willow alone to start their research. Coreen was sitting at her desk, a solemn expression on her face, her head resting on her hand.

Willow smiled politely and approached her, "So Coreen, you up for some Googling? Willow asked with a smile, awkwardly attempting to connect with the young woman. She reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey are you OK? I can handle this if you have something else you need to do."

Coreen stared off into the distance. "It's all my fault" she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked quietly.

"Astaroth coming back, it's because of me." Coreen's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Oh... don't be silly!" Willow said with humored disbelief, squeezing her shoulder tenderly.

Coreen wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled. "It's true. If I hadn't gone to get a Tarot reading... if I hadn't been so stupidly obsessed with magic and the supernatural, I wouldn't have been possessed."

"Hey now... I'm Willow Rosenberg, number one fan of magic and the supernatural, not exactly agreeing with your logic here." She gave Coreen a comforting smile. "Astaroth used you. You were an innocent bystander and that's all."

"I shouldn't have played with dark magic. I shouldn't have done that spell with Vicki!"

Willow squatted next to Coreen. "OK, you lost me. What spell? I haven't heard anything about a spell?"

Coreen sighed then took a deep breath. "There was this mummy, Pachacamac, he wanted to kill Henry, to take his life force. Vicki and I did a spell.. a ritual to save him. We used dark magic. It's how Astaroth got to me..... I let him in."

Willow reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, speaking from experience, a little dark magic doesn't necessarily make you a bad person. _None of this is your fault."_

Coreen's hand crept to her heart. She cherished the feel of it beating beneath her chest knowing that Vicki had used Astaroth's power to make it beat again. Vicki had made a choice between banishing the demon and saving her life... and she'd chosen to save her faithful assistant. The memory of Henry chastising Vicki for saving her still rang fresh in Coreen's mind. She couldn't help but wonder that if the power had been Henry's hands....would he have brought her back to life? Would he have let her die? Tears began to stream down Coreen's cheeks as she looked over at Willow. "If Vicki had let Astaroth kill me....it would all be over now. Astaroth would be gone."

Willow sighed, her heart breaking at seeing this young woman in such pain. "You've never talked to anyone about this have you?"

"No," Coreen sniffled, grabbing a tissue to blot away her tears. "Vicki has her own problems. And Henry... well Henry left... and I don't think he ever forgave me for helping Vicki with that ritual."

"Oh Coreen..." Willow reached out and wrapped her arms around Coreen and squeezed her tightly. "You're not to blame for any of this."

Coreen began to sob against the stranger's shoulder. Willow's compassion unleashed all the guilt and despair that she had been keeping locked up tightly inside. "I was so immature.. a stupid little goth" she cried.

"Aww you were a Goth? I didn't think these business-like clothes seemed like the real you. I bet you looked really cute as a Goth."

Coreen sniffled and hiccuped through her tears as her lips began curling upwards into a faint smile. "Yeah... black clothes.. fishnet stockings.. bad eye makeup and terrible hair... but that was the old me."

"I did the all black thing once.. was not a good look for me.. but on you.. ." Willow smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Coreen asked as she wiped away smudged mascara with a finger.

"Yep.. you'll need to show me a picture one day."

"Oh wait.. I think I have one." Coreen reached under her desk and pulled her cellphone out of her handbag. She pressed a few buttons then brought up a photo of 'goth self' on the screen. "Don't laugh... but this was me."

Willow chuckled, "Oh that hair... its definitely you. Wow.. you look great."

"Thanks" Coreen replied sheepishly. "Hey.....I'm curious. How did you know that Vicki was a CHB?"

"I don't know... I guess ever since I did that spell its like I have a slayer gaydar. Ah..I mean a slayer _radar._. not that I can't pick out the gay slayers as well." Willow gave Coreen a sly smile.

Coreen's eyes widened "Ohhh so you're a..?"

"Lesbian? Yep. Does that bother you?"

"No.. not at all. I'm just happy to be working with an actual witch!"

"So... are you going to be OK? No more tears?" Willow asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah I'll be fine... guess we should get on with the research huh?" Coreen tossed her used tissues into the trash can and turned her attentions to her computer.

"Alright... lets get to it." Willow smiled to herself, knowing she'd just made herself a new friend.

***

Vicki was sitting across from Buffy in a booth at a dingy bar where she took a swig from an ice-cold bottle of beer before obsessively picking at its condensation soaked label. The place had a musky scent of old cigarettes and the sour stench of stale beer. The clinking sounds of a nearby game of pool could be heard over the muffled hum of an old Bon Jovi tune that hummed from the jukebox.

Buffy dunked a french-fry in some ketchup then placed it in her mouth. "This is why I love coming to places like this... no one gives a crap about us or what we're doing here."

Vicki gestured with her beer bottle towards the bar before taking another swig. "Sure... tell that to the old toothless guy at the bar giving us the death stare."

"Hah... he's probably never seen a woman in here. He can deal. If he wants a fight... I can take him." She chuckled under her breath.

"OK, so are you going to tell me what the hell we're doing here?" Vicki was feeling a mixture of curiosity and caution. She hadn't quite decided if she trusted this woman yet.

Buffy shrugged. "I just figured that if you and I are going to be working together that we should get to know each other a little better. Besides.... I was thirsty."

"Umm... OK" was Vicki's confused reply.

Buffy reached for another french-fry. "So.... you and Henry... was I stepping on your turf?"

Vicki paused mid-drink, the rim of her bottle inches from her mouth. "Me and Henry? There is no me and Henry... I'm with Mike."

"You don't sound too certain." Buffy had a sly smile on her face.

"I'm very certain. I love Mike. He's been a huge part of my my life, he's been nothing but good to me." Vicki kept her eyes focused on the table, fearing Buffy might know the truth if they made eye contact.

"But?"

"No buts..."

Buffy laughed. "Oh come on... I saw how you looked at me when you walked in on Henry and I. You wanted to claw my face off."

"Well... yeah.. maybe just a little." Vicki also laughed upon remembering the raw jealousy she had felt upon seeing Buffy half-naked with Henry.

"So what's the deal?" Buffy asked as she reached for another greasy french-fry.

Vicki sighed, "It's complicated. I had my chance with Henry and I didn't take it. Life goes on. I made my choice. I'm with Mike now."

"_Damn_ woman! How on earth did you have the willpower to knock back such a hot looking vamp?"

Vicki caressed her beer bottle as her mind began to wander to all those intimate moments with Henry. "I really don't know. There were times when I almost didn't." A deep sense of regret began to overwhelm her. Vicki was desperate to change the topic. "So what about you? Whats the deal with Spike?"

"Oh that's _my_ very complicated story."

"Well go on.. I have beer and french fries.. I'm all set for some serious listening."

A sombre expression came across the Slayer's face. "There's not much to tell really."

Vicki reached over the table and shoved Buffy's arm playfully. "C'mon.. give me some faith some that slayers have _some_ luck in love... or at least just get lucky once in a while!"

Buffy smiled then sighed. "I dunno.... I thought I had true love once... not with Spike though. Unfortunately the relationship with my first love was void of all things physical. I guess I just longed for some passion... some fire y'know? And along came Spike. He was dark and dirty and totally sexy and he made me feel alive. He gave me all the passion I could ever ask for.... but I don't think I love him. I care about him.. but I don't think it's love."

"But back at Henry's place Spike said you told him you loved him?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Well.... several years ago he sacrificed himself to save the world.... I watched him die." Buffy trailed off as she remember watching Spike burn and turn to ash, shaking her head to clear her mind. "Then when I saw him in Paris.... alive...I was so overwhelmed. Before I fell asleep in his arms the words just came out of my mouth."

"I'm no expert... but it sounds a little bit like love." Vicki suggested.

"Yeah well.. whatever. How the heck did you manage to change the topic away from you and Henry anyway?"

Vicki smirked. "Damn... I was hoping you wouldn't notice!"

"So finish your story. What's the history with you and Henry?"

Vicki nervously swirled a piece of potato around in a pool of ketchup. "Let's just say that love triangles are no fun. That even when you think there is a choice to be made there isn't one. Inevitably the universe chooses for you. The cards were dealt."

Buffy leaned back into the booth and folded her arms. "You say that like you had no control over who you are with?"

"I just don't think we should necessarily trust our instincts when they tell us what we want...._who_ we want." Vicki stared aimlessly at the table again.

"Well... if there is one thing a slayer has it's her instincts. You should listen to what your gut tells you."

"Yeah and maybe the slayer should take her own advice." Vicki replied sternly.

"OK you got me there. Point taken." She reached for more food. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"You mean we're not already playing a game of twenty questions?" Vicki responded in her typical smart-ass tone.

Buffy rolled her eyes before continuing. "No. I'm curious. Whats your background? Family life I mean?"

Vicki was not used to sharing so much personal information but reluctantly answered. "Hmm well...I was an only child with a single mother."

"Did you know your Dad?"

"He left when I was young. Haven't seen or spoken to him since."

"And your Mom? Do you have a good relationship with her?"

"Yeah.. I get along OK with my Mom." Vicki suddenly realised she was speaking in present tense. "I mean..._ got_ along OK with my Mom. I lost her to cancer a few months back."

"I'm sorry.. I know what that's like." Buffy replied sympathetically.

"You lost your Mom too huh?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah. I gotta tell you ..your history just reaffirms you are part of the slayer bloodline. It seems that all slayers are doomed to loneliness. My dad also left when I was young, and I lost my Mom to cancer several years back. I've seen similar things with all the potentials and CHB's I've met. We struggle to maintain relationships and we inevitably seem to lose the ones we love. Maybe it supposed to keep us focused on the mission or something. Wish I knew. Oh did I mention the short life span?"

Vicki uncomfortably gulped down another mouthful of beer. "Well you're just full of good news aren't you?"

"Sorry... its another reason I wanted to talk to you over drinks. The numbing affect of alcohol eases the pain of a few harsh truths. Speaking of which... I think it's time for another beer don't you?" Buffy stood up in preparation of heading for the bar.

Vicki chugged back the remnants of her beverage then smacked her lips. "It's _always_ time for another beer."


	11. Chapter 11

Henry and Spike pulled up in Henry's Jag outside a row of rundown houses just outside the city centre. The sound of police sirens in the distance and dogs barking in nearby back yards filled the night air.

After stepping from of the car and closing the door Spike walked over to the footpath, admiring the exterior of Henry's car. "Hey nice wheels... where'd you steal it from?"

"Why would you assume it is stolen? Some of us work and make a living. Not all of us like to _slum it_ like you do." Henry pressed the button on his keys to enable the car alarm.

Spike scoffed then looked around at his surroundings. "Speaking of slums... what are we doing here?"

"Many of the people who frequent St Andrews homeless shelter are squatters at these abandoned houses. It's a derelict neighbourhood. I'm making the assumption that they are likely to still be here, and may be able to give us an indication as to what is happening at the church. You... stay here with the car." Henry ordered.

Spike leaned back against the side of the car and buried his hands in his pockets. "Fine by me. By the looks of that place I reckon I'd likely fall through the floor and accidentally stake myself. I doubt it needs the dust.. and I don't wanna find out if vampires need tetanus shots."

Henry rolled his eyes and headed up the cracked pathway that lead to a broken front door. He could hear the heartbeats of several bodies inside the premises. He headed in direction of a nearby room where he could hear the sounds of a person coughing and spluttering. He rapped gently on the door, it squeaked as it pushed open. "Hello?" he called out.

"What do you want? You don't belong here. Get the hell out." A voice rasped from the corner of the room, where a grey-haired man was hunched atop a dirty, old mattress. The white glow of the street light outside shone through the cracked and blackened window panes.

"I need some information. I'd appreciate your help." Henry suggested politely.

"I ain't gonna tell you nothing. Get the fuck outta here." The old man spat at Henry.

Henry swooped in close to the man, his eyes blackened as he pressed him firmly to the wall. He could smell a mixture of alcohol, halitosis and body odour from the man. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this. I want you to tell me what you know about St Andrew's Cathedral. Have you been to the shelter before?"

"I used to go there." The man replied compliantly.

"But not anymore?"

"No.. the place gives me the creeps."

"Why?"

"Some of used to go there a couple a' times a week.. but one of the priest's got all weird. Father Raymond... that's the one."

"What happened?"

"He made us confess our sins y'know... before he'd let us eat. But if we hadn't done anything bad he'd drag us back out on the streets and tell us not to come back till we had somethin' worth confessin'. Some of the others started making sick shit up y'know... just so they could get some food... but not me I tell ya'.... he scares me. He changed.. he never used to be like that... Father Raymond used to treat us good."

Henry loosened his grip on the man. "I was never here tonight" he whispered before releasing the man. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and removed some bills, putting fifty dollars in the old man's pocket.

Spike was standing in the doorway watching Henry. "Neat party trick.. how come I can't do the mind control thing?"

"Because as I have already explained several times... you are not a real vampire."

"Maybe not... but at least I'm better lookin'."

Henry rolled his eyes as he walked past Spike and back out the front door. "Do you honestly think 'the powers that be' would give demons the ability to hypnotise? To make it even easier to kill and enslave their human victims?"

Spike pursed his lips and thought about it, following Henry back to the car. "No I guess not...but need I remind you that I'm one of the good guys?"

Henry unlocked the car and stared at the other vampire. "Do tell _Spike_.. how exactly did you manage to acquire a soul?"

"It was a recent upgrade. A very pricey optional extra I'll add."

Henry unlocked the Jag and both vampires got in.

"I wasn't aware that a soul could be bought. Surely that would defeat the purpose?" Henry asked condescendingly.

"Don't worry mate... I had to prove myself worthy, didn't get it at the bottom of a Wheaties box if that's what you're wondering."

"Intriguing... " Henry pondered as he stared out through the windscreen.

"What?" Spike stared blankly at him.

"A demon... actually seeking out a soul." Henry added.

"Well I did it for her.... for Buffy I mean. To convince her that I loved her, with soul and without."

Henry raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Spike guffawed. "No witty repartee from his majesty?"

"I do believe I may have just found a of degree respect for you Spike. Shame about your name." Henry turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Uh hello.. it's a _nickname_. My name is actually William if you must know."

"A much more respectable name. Even _Bill _would have been better choice of nickname than _Spike_."

Spike laughed. "There's just no bloody pleasing you is there? I'm guessing Ms Private Eye Nelson might have a little something to do with you being wound up like clockwork eh?"

Henry growled. "I need to go and feed. Perhaps I should drop you back at Vicki's office."

"Actually... I'm hungry too. Know anywhere in town I can get some pig's blood this time of night?"

Henry cringed. "_Ugh_... yes I do. I'll take you there if I must" he replied, before putting the car in gear and heading back towards the center of town.

***

Several hours later everyone had returned to Vicki's office. Coreen was sitting on top of her desk, Willow was still madly clicking away at the computer. Mike was sitting uncomfortably on Vicki's couch, one ankle resting on his knee as he suspiciously continued to watch over the group. Spike was perusing the various books on the nearby shelf. Henry was sitting against the window ledge, eyeing Vicki and Buffy as they both took command in the centre of the room.

Buffy clapped her hands. "OK so what do we know people?"

Coreen excitedly spoke up first. "Willow and I managed to find out quite a lot while you were gone."

Willow looked up briefly from the computer. "Yep....we think that the hell-mouth is under St Andrews Cathedral."

"How'd you find that out?" Vicki asked Willow.

"Well we discovered that the back in the mid seventeen hundreds there was a group of prominent town folk who formed a Hellfire club. Y'know.. a group of pretentious rich people who thought it was cool to perform satanic rituals and participate in human sacrifices in order to summon demons and the like."

Henry stood up and stepped towards the women. "I'm all too familiar with the existence of the Hellfire Club. Astaroth has had many affiliations with them in the past."

"Well ..." Willow continued. "The Toronto chapter setup shop on the piece of land that is now where the church is located. The club dug into the earth and carved a seal into a huge stone slab and used it as a centrepiece for their activities. Fortunately the God-fearing citizens of the town eventually became aware of what was going on.... and the group members were basically hunted down and hung in a mass lynching. The local priest claimed the club grounds and blessed the area, later building a church over the seal in order to protect it from anyone with evil intentions. The little church over time evolved into St Andrew's Cathedral as it is known today."

"So you think Astaroth is trying to get to the seal?" Vicki asked. "But he's a demon! Surely he wouldn't be able to get into the church in the first place?"

Mike cleared his throat. "I spoke to Kate, she said she spoke to a Father Raymond Cascioli at the church. She said he was acting a little suspiciously when questioned about the disappearance of one of the priests."

"And we spoke to a homeless man who seemed genuinely afraid of the Father Raymond." Henry added. "He said that the priest had changed, and wouldn't let him in to the shelter unless he confessed details of a sin or crime he had committed.... and when the sin wasn't dirty enough he kicked him back out on the street. It sounds like Astaroth to me."

Vicki sighed and crossed her arms. "So I guess a demon in a holy man's body can access sacred ground. Must be a loophole."

"_Umm guys_... " Willow cried out urgently from over at the computer. "We have a problem. A _big_ problem. We need to get to the Cathedral...._now!_"

"What is it Will?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"If the information I am looking at is correct it indicates that Astaroth can perform a ritual that will open the seal to the hell-mouth on the summer solstice."

"What's that?" Vicki asked.

Henry stepped in to respond. "Basically its the time of year when the earth's current axis means our hemisphere is pointed foremost towards the sun. Means shorter nights for us vampires, and longer days for humans to enjoy."

Willow was flustered and stressed. "Yeah... but the solstice is now!! Or more precisely at midnight!"

Vicki looked at her watch then began to panic."That's in half an hr!"

Buffy looked around at everybody in the room. "No time to waste. Lets go."

"And what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Vicki asked.

"We kick his ass back to hell. That's what." Buffy replied.


End file.
